The Heroes Of Pokémon
by ShadowBlade629
Summary: Story about all (almost all) of the protagonists from the games. i created some of my own characters to keep it interesting. Expect to see hugh x rosa, gold x lyra, red x sarah (newcomer), Dawn x lucas etc. contains strong language, Strong violenceand maybe even sex scenes ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes Of Pokémon

NOTE: This chapter is just me explaining the actual story. There will be no actual story right now.

Hi! So this is my First Fanfic and it is gonna be a LONG one, so get comfy. In this story, all (well most of) of the protagonists from Pokémon star in this Fanfic. However, there is a twist. Instead of using Pokémon, they all use weapons. Each of them has a unique type like fire granting them the power to wield fire, ghost types allowing them to float and pass through walls etc. there are a few characters that wield the power of Eevee, making them capable of using multiple types. The antagonists are the entire enemy teams joined together, creating Team Colophus. With all of their knowledge built together, they have created Mutámons. These are basically mutant versions of Pokémon. There are monsters like Magnemite and Sandslash combined to create Magneslash, which not only has extremely sharp claws capable of easily ripping human skin, it can also activate a magnet to steal it's target's weapons like Hugh's sword or Rosa's bow for example. Together the heroes aim to destroy all Mutámons and defeat Team Colophus.

Here is the team (I added some of my own characters. Don't worry, there are couples and you will see shipping in this story:

Red: Captain of the Team, Inspirational and is a man of few words

Sarah: New character. She defeated Red in a battle and have since then been in a relationship together. Not much is known about their past.

Lyra: Shy young girl who is currently in a relationship with Gold.

Gold: Strong young man who, though brave, is rather reckless.

Silver: Gold and Lyra's childhood friend/rival. Out to take revenge against his father.

Dawn: The Cheerful Bubbly Cleric of the team and currently in a relationship with Lucas.

Lucas: the magic wielding genius. Wields multiple amounts of magic and is usually found with a book.

Barry: hot headed and never seems to pay attention to his surroundings. However, he has near superhuman speed.

Hugh: cool calm and collected, and is known as an expert swordsman

Rosa: the best Archer know in her region, Rosa is currently in a relationship with Hugh.

Ethan.G: A child with an unknown past…

Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoy this series.


	2. The Breach

The Breach

Hugh ran as fast as he could to the lookout, ready to warn the others of the screeching monster chasing him. He panted heavily as he ran, the scorching heat of the sun having a severe effect of his running speed.

"Damn, if Barry was with me, we would have had everything prepared by now. Heck, we could probably have had a snack beforehand," Hugh grumbled to himself.

Hugh picked up the pace as he heard the screeching noise of the Electanite increase. An Electanite is just one of the horrible Mutámons that had been created by the horrible Team Colophus. Hugh despised them and always drew his blade whenever someone mentioned their name. finally Hugh made it to the lookout. As he burst through the door, he was shocked by the sight he saw. Rosa, was spread across the couch, sleeping silently, exhausted from her nightshift. Hugh could forgive her for that. After all, she had an excuse. However he wasn't happy with the fact that Gold, Lyra and even Silver had decided to take a nap, even after sleeping in this morning. Unfortunately for them, Hugh had an extremely powerful voice, almost Dragon like.

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!"

Well, that set them off. Gold toppled of his bunk and fell face flat on the ground. Silver, who was on the bottom bunk, sprang up from the shock and banged his forehead against the metal bars separating the two beds. Lyra woke up suddenly and started screaming, for no apparent reason other than the fact that she was surprised. Rosa groaned slightly before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"owwwww!" Gold and Silver said together, rubbing their heads from the sharp pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!?" Lyra screamed, still in shock. Lyra was always easily scared constantly overreacted at every little thing, so it wasn't long before Rosa, in her sleep deprived state, picked up an extra pillow from the couch and launched it at Lyra's face. Just as Lyra was about to pounce on Rosa, Hugh sternly grabbed her by the collar.

"Mutámon outside! Let's go!" He shouted.

Upon hearing this, the three soldiers immediately got up, grabbed their wepons and headed outside to deal with the monstrosity that was once two innocent creatures.

Hugh let out a frustrated sigh "Idiots" he thought to himself.

He walked over to Rosa, who was slightly awake now. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Rosa gladly returned with all the energy she could muster, before slowly falling back to sleep. As she broke the kiss, Hugh got up and retrieved his weapon before heading out to deal with the monster. Just as he was heading out, he took a final look at Rosa in her slumber.

"She's so beautiful, especially when she's asleep" he said to himself, and finally headed out to deal with the Mutámon.


End file.
